This invention relates to an umbrella.
Umbrellas all have a flexible web or sheet member which is held up by a foldable linkage movably connected to a shaft or handle. In many designs, the ribs are inserted, at their radially outer ends, into small cup-shaped collars which in turn are attached to the web. During use the ribs invariably slide out from the cup-shaped holders or connectors. Although the ribs can be easily reinserted into those connectors, the ribs continue to fall out, which results in an unending inconvenience for the user.